


Feels Like Home

by yeshomodean



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Apocalypse, Canon Compliant, Episode: s05e04 The End, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Guilty Dean, High Castiel, Human Castiel, Humor, Hurt Castiel, I suck at titles, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Mother Hen Dean, Not Beta Read, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, also excuse my everything, always lmao, i dont know how to tag shit, i think thats all, when is he not guilt about something honestly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 20:27:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8937973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeshomodean/pseuds/yeshomodean
Summary: anonymous asked:“Please put me down it’s just a sprained ankle" for any ship you want :) 
    Despite of it being just an in-and-out run for supplies, Cas had managed to find the one Croat they hadn’t killed and nearly die in the process. Classic.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This ended up longer than expected. And more feels-y, if that’s even a word. And I wrote this while sleepy so I’m probably gonna regret this tomorrow. ~~also pls excuse any mistakes english is not my frist language aaaaah~~
> 
> 809 words. destiel. end!verse. not beta read. ~~not even spell checked why am i like this im too tired~~
> 
>  
> 
> **[you can reblog it here](http://wincesticl.co.vu/post/154754431220/please-put-me-down-its-just-a-sprained-ankle) and [send me a prompt!](http://wincesticl.co.vu/post/154750366910/ridiculous-sentence-prompts)**

“Dean, I’m good to go, just put me down!”

Dean decidedly ignored Cas’ ramblings. He was in no shape to be out here.

Despite of it being just an in-and-out run for supplies, Cas had managed to find the one Croat they hadn’t killed and nearly die in the process. _Classic_.

“Dean. Put. Me. Down. Or so help me-” He stopped. Cas hadn’t said that name in years now. Not while conscious, at least. “Dean, stop being a fucking mother hen and let me go!”

Dean just sped his pace, but the damn Jeeps were right on the other side of this damn small town and he had to deal with Cas; _high_ and with a broken ankle.

“Why do you even have to carry me?” Cas tried, and failed, to free himself from Dean’s arms, as the man held him bridal style. He was always extra weak when he was all doped up.

Not that he was weak in the first place. _Castiel_ was once a majestic angel of the Lord, after all. But turning human didn’t go well with him. He was no longer _Castiel_. As the man himself had once told Dean, he was _just Cas_ now.

Dean still wondered why he hadn’t just left.

“ _Deeeeeeeaaaan_ -”

Before Cas could let out another word, Dean interrupted, “I’m not putting you down. Shut up. We’re almost there.” 

Cas shot him a hard look, but Dean didn’t care. This was all his fault. Cas breaking his ankle, Cas becoming human, starting the damn _Apocalypse_ in the first place.

He could’ve stopped it. He could’ve avoided all this pain. He _could’ve_.

“Dean...” Cas’ voice was soft, like he knew exactly what Dean was thinking about. Which he probably did. Because no one in this godforsaken world knew him better than Cas now.

Dean side-eyed him carefully, letting him know how unwilling to discuss his thoughts he was at the moment. “What?”

Cas gave him his best puppy eyes (Dean didn’t know who the hell taught him that but, _damn_ , he would kill that person), and with a kind, moderate voice asked him, “Please, put me down, it’s just a sprained ankle.”

Dean huffed a laugh. Cas had to be really high to think that. “Cas, I can literally see your ankle pulsing. It’s turning purple now,” He said as he stopped for a second to look at the ankle, wincing empathetically.

“I’m fine,” Cas insisted, shrugging his shoulders like nothing in the world mattered. Well, it _kinda_ didn’t, since it was going to end any day. “I can barely feel it.”

“And how is that fine to you?” Dean outright chuckled. He hated seeing Cas lose himself to all those substances, but he sure got some kicks from it. “You’re supposed to feel it, man.”

“Oh, excuse me, are you a doctor now?” Cas sarcastically retorted. “I didn’t know universities were still working in the middle of the fucking Apocalypse! Why didn’t you invite me to your graduation?!”

Dean let out a boisterous laugh, almost dropping Cas from the force of it. “Shut up, you dick.” He breathed as he calmed down. “We’re close, Cas. Hang on a little longer, then you can sleep in the Jeep.”

“Aren’t you even tired? I must be heavy.” Cas asked.

And Dean’s good demeanor died right there. Dean might’ve been tired, if this had been the Cas he once knew, all muscle and fiber from his angelic warrior phase. But now... Cas was all skin and bones. That was the worst part of seeing him come apart like this. Jimmy Novak had taken good care of himself in life, just for Cas to let it waste away like this.

Because of Dean.

“No.” He answered plainly, letting the conversation die there.

Cas still squirmed around, trying to jump out of Dean’s arms, but it was useless. So he just curled up against Dean’s shoulder, his breath tickling lightly against Dean’s neck.

“Y’know what?” He started, beggining to trace his fingers over Dean’s collarbones. “I kinda like it here.”

Dean snorted. “What? Detroit?” He hated this place, specially after-

“No.” Cas replied. “Your arms.”

That shut Dean up. He didn’t expect Cas to say something like that.

“They’re warm, when everything else seems to be so cold.” Cas continued, keeping close. “And firm. Nothing is firm these days. Stable. I’ll never be stable again, unless I’m right here, like right now.” He breathed deeply, now tracing his fingertips over Dean’s chest, where his tattoo is under all those layers, probably feeling the way Dean’s heart had sped up and knowing it wasn’t from the effort of carrying him around. “Feels like nothing I’ve ever felt before I met you, Dean.”

Dean could see the Jeeps all ready to go a ways away from them. He swallowed hard. “What’s that, Cas?”

“Feels like home.”


End file.
